Ohne Dich
by Mademoiselle Rogue
Summary: Hermione est triste pourtant la guerre est finie. Alors pourquoi ?


_Bonsoir, cette fiction tient en compte tout les tomes mais lors du dernier tome, Hermione et Ron ne se sont jamais embrassés. _

_Bonne lecture a tous._

_Mademoiselle Rogue_

* * *

**Ohne Dich**

Nous voila le 2mai 1998, Harry a tué Voldemort il y a quelques heures. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts mais enfin le bien a triomphé. J'ai toute les raisons pour être heureuse pourtant je suis loin d'y être. Je me balade dans le parc de Poudlard, seule et avec une impression de manque. Et j'en connais très bien la raison. Puis d'un coup, sans vraiment réfléchir, je me dirige où est le corps de l'homme de ma vie. Je traverse tout Poudlard et me dirige vers la cabane hurlante. Toujours en courant, je monte les escaliers quatre par quatre jusqu'à me trouver dans une salle où je vois un corps étendu par terre. Je me dirige vers la personne et m'accroupis tout en regardant Severus Rogue. Voila maintenant 5 heures que tu es mort. Tes yeux sont encore ouverts, ses yeux noirs dans lesquels j'adorai me plonger. Ses yeux à la fois froids, durs mais aussi doux et rassurants. Je lève ma main et d'un geste je pose mes doigts sur tes paupières pour te fermer les yeux. Dans quelques semaines, Cela aurait fait 4 ans que nous étions ensembles. Je souri en me rappelant chaque année passé avec toi depuis que nous avons commencé à être ensembles.

_« -En 4eme année, l'année ou nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lors du bal, tu n'as pas pu détacher ton regard du mien alors que moi je suis accompagnée de Victor Krum. Je peux lire la jalousie dans ton regard. Après que je me sois disputée avec Ron et que je suis en larmes sur les escaliers, tu es sorti de la grande salle et tu es venu vers moi, tu m'as attrapé la main et tu m'as emmené dans tes appartements. Tu m'as montré le canapé où je me suis assise et tu m'as rejoins quelques secondes plus tard. Tu m'as pris dans tes bras et je me suis calmée après avoir pleurée toute les larmes de mon corps contre toi. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai relevé ma tête pour te regarder et je me suis rendue compte que tu me regardes. J'ai approché mon visage du tien et je t'ai embrassé. Au début, tu n'as pas répondu à mon baiser, ce n'est que quand j'ai passé ma main derrière ton cou que tu y as répondu. Nous nous sommes embrassés plusieurs fois avant que je ne pose ma tête contre ton torse et que je me suis endormie. Pendant la nuit, tu m'avais transporté dans ta chambre. En me réveillant le jour suivant, tu me regardes d'un regard tendre et tu m'as murmuré quatre mots qui ont changé complètement ma vie. « Je t'aime Hermione». _

Je me mets à sourire à souvenir, puis je me plonge à nouveau dans mes souvenirs.

_« -En 5eme année, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Alors que Malefoy se trouvait en face d'Harry et que Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi étions capturés par des mangemorts. Puis l'ordre du phénix est arrivé. Je t'ai reconnu rapidement. Tu m'as attrapé la main et tu m'as emmené vers Tonks et là, tu es reparti pour te battre avec les autres. Avant que tu partes, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux te faisant bien comprendre de faire attention. Tu as entrelacé mes doigts en me regardant d'un regard que tu savais rassurant puis tu es parti. Une fois que la bataille était finie et voyant Harry à terre, je me suis précipitée vers lui, je l'ai consolé vu qu'il était en larme à cause de la mort de son parrain. Il s'est effondré dans mes bras et tu es arrivé vers nous. Dumbledore t'a demandé de m'emmener à l'infirmerie de Poudlard vu que nous étions tous un peu blessés et tu as transplané avec moi. Tu m'as allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et tu es allé chercher Pompom. Tu es revenu quelques heures plus tard où tout le monde dormait et tu m'as embrassé et nous avons parlés doucement pour ne pas alerter tout le monde. Et à l'aube, tu es parti non sans m'avoir pris dans tes bras. »_

_« - En 6eme année, dès le début de l'année tu m'as tenu au courant de se qui se passait. Je n'avais rien dis à Harry et à Ron. J'étais au courant du serment inviolable, de se que Drago devait faire. Tu étais un peu plus absent cette année. Mais tout les soirs, tu me donnais rendez-vous dans ton appartement pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec moi. Cette année, tout le monde croyait que j'étais jalouse de Lavande alors ce n'étais pas du tout ça. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. C'est cette année, pour noël que je me suis donnée à toi pour la première fois. J'étais vierge et tu le savais. Tu as été tendre et doux. Ce soir la, quand je me suis endormie, j'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Nous nous sommes endormis tout les deux avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et un peu avant la fin de l'année, un après midi alors que j'étais en train de me dirigée vers mon dortoir, tu m'as coincé dans un couloir et tu m'as annoncé que se soir la, tu allais surement devoir tuer Albus. Tu m'as montré dans tes souvenirs, la conversation que tu avais eue avec lui quelques minutes avant de me trouver et aussi le souvenir qui allait permettre à Harry de détruire Voldemort. Je me suis mise à pleurer et tu m'as pris dans tes bras pour me bercer. Tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille les plus belles paroles que je pouvais entendre venant de toi. -« Je t'aime mon ange, de tout mon cœur. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Même si l'année qui va suivre va être compliquée, je serai toujours avec toi même si tu ne me verras pas. Je te promets que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver et je protégerai. Je te le promets mon cœur. Tu es tout pour moi maintenant» Alors j'ai relevé la tête et je t'ai embrassé passionnément vu que je n'arrivais pas à parler. Tu t'es écarté de moi en me disant que tu devais y aller. Je t'ai embrassé une dernière fois et je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aussi. Tu as effacé mes larmes, embrassé mon front et tu es parti après un dernier regard. Ce soir la, tu as tué Albus en haut de la tour d'astronomie et tu t'es enfui avec les autres mangemorts présents. »_

_« - Et cette dernière année, nous étions en fuites pour chercher les horcruxes. Je me suis fait torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange et tu l'as appris. Malgré les risques, tu as voulu me revoir et je t'ai rejoins quelques jours plus tard chez toi. J'étais tellement heureuse de te revoir, que je me suis blottis contre toi assez brusquement mais tu n'as rien dis au contraire, tu m'as enlacé et nous avons à nouveau fais l'amour, plusieurs fois. Nous nous sommes câlinés, embrassés et nous avons discutés toute cette nuit, comme si la guerre n'était plus. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Et le lendemain, je suis retourné à regret vers mes amis. »_

ET maintenant tu es mort à coter de moi. Ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques heures, tourne encore dans ma tête.

_« - Ronald, Harry et moi, sommes derrière la porte. Puis tout ce passe très vite, très lentement pour toi j'imagine. Nagini est en train de te tuer et je ne peu m'empêcher de pleurer. Puis nous rentrons dans la pièce et je te vois allongé par terre et je regarde Harry se diriger vers toi. Harry me demande une fiole et j'en cherche une dans mon sac tout en m'approchant de vous deux. Après avoir donné les souvenirs à Harry, tu me regarde dans les yeux et tu me parle par penser. –« Je t'aime mon cœur, soi heureuse. » Je te réponds de la même manière –« Je ne le serai jamais sans toi…. » Et voyant que tu es devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude « Je t'aimerai toujours Severus » Tu me souris et tu tournes la tête sur le coté. La seconde après, tu es mort dans les bras d'Harry. »_

Je me remets à pleurer, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes une dernière fois et je transplanne avec toi pour ne plus jamais donner de nouvelles à personnes….. et pour élever notre fille.

* * *

_Voila c'est finie. _

_Alors qu'est ce que vous en penser ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu ma fic. _

_Mademoiselle Rogue_


End file.
